It's to you I'll always return
by Blue Wolf2
Summary: Jack and Ana think back on their history and the path that took them to where they are today.


Anamaria sat on the deck of the pirate ship the _Black Pearl_. She tilted her head back letting the bright Caribbean sun warm her face. Ana was happy with her life as of right now. She had a good life, as far as a pirating life went. She was the first mate of the fastest ship in the Caribbean Ocean. She had friends among the crew, and she had Jack. _Jack._ She smiled thinking of her best friend. It seemed like she had known him forever, when it had only been around eight years. That was a long time, of course, but it seemed _much_ longer to Ana.

On the lower level of the deck she heard Jack yell to drop the starboard anchor. She didn't get up to ask why, but instead let her thoughts take to her to a different time and place. A time, when she had first met Jack…

_Anamaria used to live on a small island called Cielo, which was heaven in Spanish. The island was unknown to most people except to the traders who stopped by every now and then, and of course, the rumrunners, who were welcome on the island. This was how Ana had come to meet Jack._

_She had gone down to the docks with her father to talk to the rum runners and was told by the head man how they acquired Jack as part of their crew._

_"Said he was the Captain of some ship named the _Black Pearl_, pirate ship of some sort. Said he was marooned by his mutinous first mate on the island we found him on. I don't believe him personally. What do you think Martinez?" The rumrunner by the name of Smith asked Ana's father._

_"Never heard of the ship my self." Ana's father said, to which Jack replied._

_"Never heard of it, cause it's the fastest ship in the Caribbean mate, most people have never even _seen_ it. That is, if yer lucky!"_

_"Get back to work!" Smith yelled, Jack returning to his job of bringing crates of rum onto the dock. _

_Ana watched Jack work. He walked with a sway most people would think of as drunk. He wore a red bandanna, with several beads and trinkets braided into his hair. She also noticed he wore eyeliner, or what he later told her he called kohl. The man intrigued Ana. _

_Soon, her father told her it was time to head to the house for dinner. The rumrunners came along, as they always did. _

_All save for one, Jack._

_About half way through dinner Ana made a comment about Jack being missing. Smith shrugged, not caring apparently. The rest of the crew didn't respond, for fear of arguing with their leader. Ana's father told her to go find the young man and take some food down to him when she found where he was._

_Ana walked down to the beach and found Jack lying on the sand, looking at the stars. She sat down next to him and spoke. "So, you were once a Captain?"_

_"Still am." He said as he turned to look at her. "Once a Captain, always a Captain luv."_

_"So what happened?" She asked. He took a sip of the rum she had brought him before responding to her question._

_"Ye sure you want to know?" He asked seriously._

_"I asked didn' I?" She shot back at him._

_He grinned. "Yer a fiery lass, I like that." He then stood up._

_"What are you doing?" She asked._

_"If I'm gonna talk, we'll need a fire. Cause it will take a while." He told her as he walked off, looking for firewood._

_After he had a good fire going, Jack sat down and began to tell her his story. About how he once was the first mate of the _Black Pearl_. Then the captain had died, which made him captain. He told her about how it hadn't even been a year when Barbossa betrayed him and left him on the island to die. And about how Bootstrap had stood up against Barbossa, and was probably dead by now. Jack had been on the island for three days and with the rumrunners for a month now._

_"Thirty four days," He said, taking another sip of his rum. "Thirty four bloody days that that bastard's been in charge of my ship."_

_In return she had told him about her life. How although she lived on land, she loved the sea and wished she could sail away from the island she called home some day._

_Soon the fire died down and she stood up, telling him he was welcome up at the house where everyone else was. He said no, that he'd rather sleep by the ocean._

_She nodded and whispered. "Goodnight Captain Sparrow." As she left, leaving him on the beach once again watching the stars._

_Trust had to be given and accepted for a friendship to be successful. Admissions of faith don't come easy, especially to those who have been betrayed. But the foundations had been set._

_The rumrunners stayed for a week all together. Within that week Jack and Ana became close. When he wasn't working with the others; helping sell, trade or buy rum and supplies, Jack was with Ana. They stayed up for hours on the beach talking. Ana even got Jack to ride horses with her one afternoon. _

_She went up to Smith one day requesting that she borrow Jack for a few hours._

_"For what?" He asked._

_"I just think he deserves a break. After all, he's the hardest worker of all your men." Ana told him. Smith nodded and told her he was down by the dock._

_Jack was sorting through crates of rum when he heard her say his name. He looked up to see her atop a white horse, with the reins of a black one in her hand. _

_Arms crossed he spoke. "Answer's no." He said._

_She smiled. "But you haven't heard the question yet Captain Sparrow." _

_He stood, swaying and waving his hands. "I can guess."_

_She then rolled her eyes. "This is the kindest horse on the island. He'll be good with ya, I promise." _

_Jack finally gave in and was soon up in the saddle. "So, what's this buggers name?" He asked as he situated himself. _

_"Obstinado, means stubborn in Spanish!" Ana called as she rode off._

_Jack sighed. "Just my luck." He muttered as the horse began walking forward. _

Ana was brought back to reality by something wet sliding down her face. She opened her eyes to find a dripping wet Jack Sparrow standing over her grinning. "JACK SARROW!" She yelled as she sat up glaring at him.

He smirked. "You don't want to join the fun luv?" She stood, now noticing the crew was swimming in the water.

"Jack, why did we stop?" She asked.

"Why not?" He said and started to close the distance in between them.

"Jack…" She said, backing up away from him.

He smirked. "Loosen up Ana." He said and picked her up by the waist as she screamed.

"Jack Sparrow! Put me down!" He grinned at her evilly.

"If you insist luv." And then looked around and realized where they were, by the ships rail.

"No…Jack, don't!" But he didn't listen and Ana soon found her self falling towards the ocean.

Coolness swept over her body as she paddled towards the surface. Reaching it, she treaded water. Then, she heard a sound. One she rarely ever heard around Jack, laughter. She looked up to see Jack leaning over the rail, still wet, laughing at her!

Ana smirked at him as she swam to the ship and climbed aboard. Jack waltzed over to her, smiling. "Enjoy the swim luv?" He asked with mirth in his eyes.

Ana glared at him and raised a hand to smack him across the face but he grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards him and pressed his lips to hers. After they pulled apart Jack smiled at her. "Interesting."

Ana narrowed her eyes at him. "Cabin, _now_." She growled and pushed him back by the chest. Once they were in the cabin, she locked the door.

He stood there smiling like an idiot at her. "Something you need luv? Or _want_?"

Ana sighed. "Jack, I thought we agreed to keep this relationship private for awhile." He looked confused, so she continued. "That kiss out there was anything but private."

A frown crossed Jack's face. "And for how long Ana?" He asked. "Why do you feel we need to hide this?"

Ana's face now held a frown. "Oh I dunno Jack, maybe the fact that I'm your first mate! The crew will think I'm being treated differently." She snapped sarcastically, and perhaps too harshly.

Jack glared and started to make his way to the door. But Ana stopped him, placing her hand on the door. He looked at her, his eyes connecting with hers. And for a moment, he seemed to fall in love with her all over again. He sighed and left his hand drop to his side.

"I'm sorry," She whispered as he pulled her towards him. He hugged her, kissing her head. "Jack."

"Hmm?"

"Do you remember our first kiss?" She asked.

He smiled, remembering. "Aye."

_Soon the week of the rumrunners stay ended and they began packing up their supplies and crates of rum. Although she was reluctant to, Ana made her way down to the dock the morning of the departure. She stood in the back, watching the crew. More specifically, watching Jack. _

_Jack had always been good at hiding his emotions. Right now was one of those moments. He didn't want to leave the island. He knew they would be back within a month or two, of course. But he still didn't want to leave. He hid this feeling by working right now. Helping load crates and tie things down on the ship. _

_Finally, the ship was loaded and Jack looked up to see Ana standing on the dock. Shooting Smith a look, which was answered with a nod in return, he made his way over to her. Smith had noticed through the week how close the two had become, so he gave Jack a chance to say goodbye._

_"Don't look so sad luv," Jack told Ana as he stopped in front of her. "We'll be back in a month or two. Or so they say." He gave her a smile._

_Ana nodded and pulled out something she had been hiding from behind her back, a sash. It was red and white. _

_"Here." She said as she handed it to him._

_He took it, fingering the ends. "Thank ye."_

_"SPARROW!" A voice from behind caused them him to turn around. Smith stood at the helm, nodding at him. It was time to go._

_"Well, that's my cue." Jack said laughing a bit. Ana smiled sadly. "Good bye Anamaria." He then kissed her on the cheek and made his way to the ship._

_She smiled as she saw him climb aboard the ship, tying the sash on his waist. "Good bye Jack Sparrow." She whispered as the ship sailed off._

_A month came and went and the rumrunners had yet to return. Ana did fine for awhile, keeping her self busy with things around the house. But then, about a week into the second month, she started to get a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. She told her father about it one night after dinner as they sat outside talking._

_"It's the calm before a storm." He told her as they watched the now dark sky. She didn't know if he meant the weather or her feeling. "Best get ready, a storm's coming."_

_She would soon find out it would be true, and in more ways than one._

_The next morning she awoke to find a light rain on the island. As she got dressed, her fathers' warning was pushed into the back of her mind. She made her way down stairs and was met by one of her father's workers._

_"Ms. Ana, your father says to get down to the stable. He said you are to feed and water the horses, then lock the stable doors."_

_"Lock the stable?" She asked._

_The worker nodded. "Yes miss. He says there be a storm coming."_

_Ana nodded in return and made her way out to the stable area. Over all, her father had 10 horses. One of his own, one of Ana's, and then the rest he used for his work, for show or just have them around. He always said horses where the best looking animals to have on your land. As she entered, she noticed the horses where restless. _

_Obstinado was pacing back and forth in his stall. Lightning, her father's horse, was snorting and pawing the ground nervously. _

_"Hey fella, what's wrong?" She asked as she petted his nose, calming him. "You feel the change in the weather huh?" He snorted and bobbed his head, as if to say yes. She laughed._

_She went around and tended to all the horses. After awhile she looked out of the stable door and noticed the rain had picked up quite a bit. She made one last check and headed towards the door. She locked the door and then placed a hand on it, muttering a prayer to keep the animals safe and then she sprinted up to the house. _

_Her father greeted her. "How are the horses Anamaria?" He asked._

_"Good, but they are restless because of the weather." She said drying her self off as best as she could. He nodded._

_"It looks like we're in for a long day and night." He said. It wasn't even One O' Clock and the sky was dark with clouds and the wind howled as the rain pelted down. They ate and her father then left to go work in his study as Ana sat down by the fire to read._

_A few hours later, her father returned from his office and sat with her, talking. They had been talking for about an hour when one of her father's workers ran in._

_"Sir!" He called, clearly out of breath. Ana's father stood. "Sir, _The Hunter_…she's off shore. She…she's in trouble sir!" Ana's face palled from the news. _The Hunter_ was the ship Jack was on._

_"Gather some men." Ana's father said as he grabbed his coat. He then turned to his daughter. "Ana, stay here."_

_"But father,"_

_"No! It's much too dangerous. Stay in the house." Reluctantly she nodded and watched him leave, the worker leading the way._

_Ana stood at the window, hopping silently to her self._ I hope he's ok.

_About twenty minutes later, the doors of the house burst open. The crew entered, led by her father. About five men carried another one. "Ana, clear a table! And fetch some water and towels." Ana didn't ask, but ran about doing as she was told._

_Entering the room now, Ana saw for the first time who it was that had been injured. Her face palled once again as the name flew from her lips. "Jack…"_

_Ana stood beside her father as he looked over Jack's injuries. "Mast fell on him during the storm." Smith said. "Poor lad, never saw it coming. And I was to release him in two days."_

_Ana looked at Smith confused. "Release?"_

_"Aye," Smith nodded. "He's been re-paying his dept to us, from helping him off that island, his time ends in two days."_

_"Alright." He father spoke, drawing their attention to him. "He's got a few bruised ribs, maybe a broken one or two. And his arm is sprained, but nothing serious. From what I can tell, he has no internal bleeding either."_

_"What about a fever?" Smith asked. Ana watched her father's face._

_"We'll have to see. I pray he won't get one." Some of the men then carried Jack upstairs to one of the guestrooms. "Ana, will you?"_

_"Yes father," Ana answer, perhaps too quickly. Her father smiled and nodded, leading Smith into the living room._

_Ana sat by the bed watching Jack sleep. Soon, she thought she must have been hallucinating, for she swore she saw his eyelids flutter. But she wasn't, he really _was_ moving. Then, he began to shift in the bed. Fearing he would hurt himself more, she placed a hand on his chest, pushing him down. Suddenly his eyes flew open._

_"Easy Jack," She soothed._

_"Ana…?" Jack whispered in surprise._

_"Aye, it's me. Now, lie back down." She commanded. _

_"What happened?" He asked as he did what she asked of him._

_"Smith says the mast fell on you." He nodded. "You have a few bruised ribs, maybe a broken one, my father says. And you sprained your arm, but other than that you're fine."_

_Jack smiled. "I came back just like I told ye, didn' I?"_

_"Aye, you did. Now sleep Jack." He nodded and closed his eyes._

_Ana must have dozed off, because a few hours later, she was woken up by Jack thrashing about in the bed wildly. She ducked as he reached out and tried to strike some invisible demon, present only in his mind. "FATHER!" Ana yelled. Footsteps sounded as Ana's father and Smith raced into the room._

_"Oh God!" Smith muttered. He ran over, and grabbed Jack's arms, being mindful of his ribs. _

_"Ana, are you alright?" Martinez asked his daughter._

_"Yes, I'm fine. What's happening?"_

_"Looks like he's had a fever set in." Smith said as he fought with Jack's arms. _

_By now, Jack was mumbling random things as both his mind and body fought the fever. "Barbossa! Ye bloody bastard! I'll kill ye!" He yelled._

_"Who?" Martinez asked Smith, who just shrugged. _

_"Barbossa, that's the man who stranded Jack." Ana said._

_"How do you know all this Ana?" Her father asked surprised. _

_"He told me the first night he was here…" Ana trailed off. Soon Jack stopped struggling, letting Smith back away from the bed. _

_"What do we do?" Smith asked. "As soon as the storm passes and _The Hunter's_ fixed, we need to leave. We're behind schedule as it is. But he's in no condition to leave with us." Smith pointed at Jack._

_Martinez looked at Jack then at Ana, who was by his side once again. Never had he seen his daughter look at someone like she did Jack._

_"He'll stay here," He found him self-saying. Ana looked up at her father in surprise. "I'll pay you to release him two days early. Then, when he's well enough, he'll work for me to till his stay is re-paid." Ana flew at her father, hugging him tight. _

_"Well, it seems your daughter agrees." Smith said laughing._

_"Yes she does," Martinez said as he looked at Jack. "Yes she does."_

_That night Ana sat by Jack's bed again. Her father came by before he headed to bed. He stood by the door watching his daughter sitting by Jack. It amazed him how they had only known each other for a few months and yet she seemed to care about him very much._

_"How is he?" He asked walking towards the bed now._

_Ana looked up. "Better, I think the fever's broke." Martinez made his way over to the bed and placed a hand on the sailor's head._

_"It's gone, for now at least. Wake me if you need anything."_

_Ana nodded and her father left, closing the door. As she sat Ana heard the sounds of the workers cleaning up the house for the night and the smell of the ocean drifted through the window that she had opened earlier._

_Jack stirred, whispering things from his dreams. Ana smiled and brushed a stray piece of his long hair back behind his ear. She didn't know what caused her to do what she did next. Maybe it was the fact she was tired from her lack of sleep, or maybe she wasn't thinking straight, but what ever it was, it just happened._

_Ana leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Jack's lips, thinking he was asleep. But the next thing she knew he was kissing her back! She felt his hands slide up her cheeks, cupping her face gently as they kissed. Finally they pulled apart. _

_Eyes now open, Jack smiled. "That was interesting." He said. _

Jack pulled his first mate's chin up, nibbling on her lower lip. Ana wound her hands around his neck, pulling his lips closer to hers. He bent down kissing her neck, tasting the salt on her deep brown skin. Ana ducked her head and captured her Captains' lips in a kiss again. He let her take total control and she reveled in it. He started to slide his hands up to her chest, but she took his hands in her own, placing them on her hips. In between kisses Jack smiled. He then slid his hands up the back of her shirt. He felt her stiffen as his hands brushed her back. Letting out a low possessive growl, she went from kissing his lips, to kissing his neck.

"What was it we were arguing about earlier?" He asked.

"Does it matter?" She asked in between kisses.

He smiled. "I guess not." She then stopped, looking at him. She smiled fondly as their eyes connected. Jack then had an idea. Smirking, he picked her up by the waist and twirled her around.

"Jack!" She yelled laughing. He set her down, laughing also. "Yer so daft." She whispered as she placed her forehead on his.

"Really?" He asked in a sarcastic tone. "Ye think so?"

She nodded. "Aye,"

"Well…you know what I think?" He asked smiling. She shook her head. "I think…yer ticklish!" She screamed as he grabbed her around the waist, tickling her. They both then feel to the floor with Jack on top of her. He straddled her hips, still tickling her sides. She squealed loudly and he smiled. The crew wasn't on deck, so there was no one to interrupt them.

For Jack and Ana, time was standing still.

_Soon the storm passed and the next day came, which found Jack sleeping nearly all day. Ana only woke him for meals. The fever had broken the night before and had stayed down for the day, but he was still exhausted._

_During the afternoon, she was sitting by his bed as he drank some water when Smith walked in, along with Martinez._

_"Sparrow, how ya felling?" He asked_

_"Better."_

_"I came here to tell ya something." Smith said as Jack narrowed his eyes at him. "Thanks to the generosity of Martinez, I'll be releasing you two days early." Jack raised his eyes brows in surprise and Ana smiled. "I'll have one of the crew men bring up one of the crates, as part of yer plunder." Jack nodded. Smith then left to go help his crew work on the ship. _

_Martinez stayed in the room. After a few moments he cleared his throat. "Ana, will you give us a moment please?" She nodded and left and Jack sat up as Martinez took his daughter's chair. "Alright, here's the deal Sparrow. I'm going to let you stay here till you get better." Jack nodded. "Then, you will work off the days you stayed in my house by working for me." Jack nodded again. "After your time is up, you are free to go, if there is a ship for you to take, or…you can stay here and work for me for a longer period of time."_

_"With all due respect sir, why are you doing this for me? I'm a pirate. I raid places like yours." Jack said._

_Martinez nodded. "Yes, you do. But I've spoken to some of my men, and they told me what they've heard of you. You're quite famous Captain Sparrow, even in these parts." Jack smiled. "But my real reason? Let's just say she has black hair and I love her more than any thing on the earth."_

_"Anamaria?" Jack asked._

_Martinez nodded. "Yes, Ana. You see Jack, I've watched my daughter from the day she met you. And I've noticed you've both taken a liking to each other very much." Jack smirked, remembering the kiss last night. "And nothing means more to me than her happiness. After all, she's all I have left in this world. Her mother has been gone for several years now."_

_"I'm sorry," Jack said._

_"Thank you. But there is one thing you have to promise me, if you are to stay here for a longer period of time Sparrow." Jack nodded, prompting him. "If and when you do decide to leave, which I know you will. You won't break my daughters' heart by never coming back."_

_Jack swallowed. "Sir, I never make promises I don't know the out come of, and like you said, I will leave. I know I will. After all, I'm a pirate, the sea calls to me, it has my whole life. And like my name, I'm a sparrow; I fly to the sea. Plus, I have some un- finished business to tend to once I get back to the ocean. But I can say this. I will try the hardest in my up-most power, not to hurt Ana."_

_Martinez nodded. "That's all I can ask Sparrow." He then stood, leaving the room. He found Ana waiting out side the door. "He's all yours." He said smiling. Ana laughed a bit before re-entering the room. _

_The next day Jack was up and out of bed. Martinez gave his workers orders to go light on him, and he wasn't to do any heavy work, for he was still weak. But Jack was determined to work like the rest of them. He spent the day working in Martinez's orchards, picking apples, bananas and oranges. When she came out to the field, a few times within the day, Ana kept her eye on Jack. At one point she led him over to a secluded part of the orchard to talk to him._

_"Sit down," She instructed. She then placed her hand on his head._

_"What are you doing women?" He asked._

_"Checking your head for fever Jack." She said and placed a cool rag on his head. "Remember, my father said no heavy work for you. You're still weak, you don't need to over exert your self."_

_"But you forget luv, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." She smiled as she removed the rag from his head._

_"That will be a famous line of yours one day, Captain." She teased as he stood up. They walked back to where the other workers were. "My father says you're welcome up at the house tonight." Ana said._

_"Really?" _

_Ana nodded. "He says that he needs to attend to some things in town, and he'd like you to stay with me for awhile, till he gets back." Jack smiled. "I know what you're thinking Sparrow!" She said laughing. "There will be other people there." Jack then frowned._

_"Oh, well, tell your father I would be honored to spend some time with you tonight."_

_Ana nodded. "I shall." She then walked off. As he watched her go one of the workers came up to him._

_"I see you've got your eye set on Martinez's daughter." Jack looked at him._

_"And what if I do?"_

_The worker shrugged. "Just saying, best be careful lad. That girl's been through a lot of heart ache she has." He then walked off, leaving Jack to think about what he had said. _

_That night Jack joined Ana up at the house just as Martinez left for town. Ana gave her father a hug and watched him ride off down the road. Once he was out of sight Ana led Jack to the back porch of the house. They sat there, not talking for awhile. But soon, Ana spoke._

_"You're awful quiet tonight Captain." _

_He glanced at her. "Thinking about something I heard today is all." He told her then turned back to watch the sunset. Ana watched him and after what seemed like a long time he spoke again. "What kind of heart break have you been through?"_

_"What?" She asked surprised._

_He turned to face her. "Someone told me today that you've been through a lot of heart ache."_

_Ana diverted her eyes and Jack scooted closer to her. "Are you sure you want to know?" _

_"I asked didn' I?" She smiled as he used the words from the first night they met._

_Taking a breath, she spoke. "Me mum died three years ago." She said quietly. "She caught a fever one night and was deathly ill for about a week. Then, one morning we woke up and…she was gone." Jack sadly watched as she held the tears back as best she could. She then went on to tell him how not even six months later, her best friend drowned._

_Soon, she couldn't hold it in any more, and the tears came. Jack took her in his arms, holding her from the horrid memories she was replaying in her mind. That was the first time he had seen her cry, and to this day it still was._

Now back on deck, Jack watched Ana with pure love in his eyes. He studied her figure as she bent over, tying ropes on the boat. The members of the crew were making their way back to the ship now. Jack sighed. Their time alone was done for now. _But there's always tonight._ He thought and he smiled. Jack watched with amusement as Cotton's parrot came flying towards the ship, knocking Ana's hat off in the progress.

"Bloody bird!" She yelled and picked up her hat. Jack chuckled. She spoke her mind, that was for sure. She had from the day he met her, including the day she had joined his crew. She didn't seem to care if the other men heard her yell, or saw her hit him, but she made sure they all knew what he had done. That he had stole her boat. Jack's eyebrows furrowed together as he thought about that night all those years ago.

_After the night where he had held her in his arms, his feelings for her became stronger. But soon, another feeling came over him. It was a calling. The ocean was calling to him. Calling him to come back to her. _The Pearl_, she was calling to him also. He didn't want to leave. To leave the one place he had ever felt like he belonged. To leave Ana. But he knew he had to. He had made a promise to him self on that island the first night. That he would kill Barbossa for what he did, and that he would one day re-claim his ship. _

_Standing on the beach one night he made his choice. Walking down to the docks he saw that a merchant ship had docked. He had gone up to the Captain, asking him what he would have to do to get passage to Tortuga. The Captain said work for him till they reached the port. Jack agreed. _

_So, he went to Martinez and told him he would be leaving the next morning. And he would like it, if Ana weren't told about it. It would make it easier if she woke up and he was gone he said._

_"Are you sure?" Martinez asked._

_Jack nodded. "I've watched parts of my life sail away before, not being able to stop them. It's better to wake up and have them gone, than to watch them slip away from you." Martinez nodded in understanding. They wouldn't tell Ana anything, tonight was to be like any other night._

_After dinner Jack and Ana took a walk on the beach. Jack half listened as Ana talked about the horses, and how her father was to buy a new one soon. They sat down on the beach, watching the stars and she rested her head on his stomach. Soon they fell asleep. _

_The sun rising woke Jack up. He smiled, realizing they had spent the night together on the beach. Being careful not to wake her, he picked her up and carried her up to the house. Martinez watched with a sad face as Jack placed Ana on the couch in the living room. _

_"Do you have pen and paper?" He asked Martinez as he pushed a piece of Ana's hair out of her face. Martinez nodded and fetched it, now handing it to Jack. The pirate Captain scribbled a note, placing it in Ana's hand. He then kissed her head._

_Turning to Martinez, he shook his hand. "Thank you for all your help."_

_"You're welcome Captain Sparrow. You're welcome here any time." Jack nodded and headed towards the door, looking back at Ana for a moment. _

_He then opened the door and left, thinking _God, forgive me if I should hurt her. _He hurried down towards the ship that was ready to leave._

_Back at the house, Ana woke up. Sitting up, she saw her father looking out the window. Feeling the paper in her hand, she looked down. Opening it, she read the words._

Anamaria-

Please forgive me, this was the best way. Thank you for being such a good friend. If you ever fulfill your dream of sailing, find me, you have a spot on my crew. And remember- it's to you I'll always return.

_"No…" She whispered and jumped up. "You let him leave!" Ana yelled to her father. He looked at her sadly._

_"Ana, he had to." Ana shook her head and bolted out the door, running towards the dock._

_"JACK!" She screamed as she ran, the wind blowing her hair behind her. Soon the saw it, _The Duchess_. The ship that was taking him away. Soon, she reached the edge of the dock. "JACK SPARROW!" _

_Tying a rope, he looked up. _Ana… _He thought._ This wasn't how it was supposed to be I'm sorry. _He said to him self. His sad brown eyes stayed on hers as she ship sailed away._

_She took a deep breath, collecting her self, and made her way back to the house._

_Years passed and there had still been no sign of Jack Sparrow. He made his way from port to port working on ships, and finding information about _The Pearl. _Rumor was, she was cursed, that Barbossa had gotten to the treasure of _Isle de Muerta w_ith this new information, Jack's search became like an obsession. Barbossa not only had betrayed him and left him to die. But he had done it for treasure, and had cursed his ship in the process._

_As he sat in the tavern in Tortuga one night, drinking as usual, he thought bitterly. _You'll pay Barbossa. You will pay… _He fingered his pistol absently. One shot, he had carried it for over five years and he had yet to use it. When people asked, he simply told them; "I'm saving it for the opportune moment, savvy?"_

_"Jack Sparrow!" He looked up from his drink to see Scarlett, one of the "girls" of Tortuga walking his way. "Drinking again?" She asked._

_Jack smiled. "Aye luv, it's the only thing worth while right now." Scarlett giggled._

_"Best not get too drunk."_

_Jack raised his eyes brows. "Why not?"_

_"There be someone that's been watching you for awhile now." She said and at Jack questioning look, she nodded her head towards the table by the door. "Lass has been watching you sense she came in."_

_Jack didn't look, but listened to Starlett's words. "Hmm, she one of yours?"_

_"Oh no!" Scarlett said in surprise. "She's dark that one is, and ye know the men here, they like the girls white."_

Dark? _Jack thought and for the first time looked up. His breath caught in his throat as he looked into the eyes of the person watching him_. Ana…

_Scarlett saw his shocked look. "Ye know her?" She asked. Jack nodded. "Hmm, well, I'll leave you to talk to her, if ya need anything, holler."_

_"Thanks luv." Jack said, eyes still on Ana. From her table, the dark skinned sailor glared at the pirate Captain._

_For two years she had been searching for him. And here he was, the bastard. She had left her home three years after he had left her that day, saying he would come back. _Come back my ass._ She thought bitterly as she took a drink of her rum. She looked up to see him making his way over._

_"Anamaria," He said, and was greeted by a slap so hard it knocked his face to the side. Near the back, Scarlet watched the scene un-fold. "Ok, I deserved that." He said, rubbing his now red cheek_

_"You bastard, you deserve that and so much more!" She hissed. _

_"Oh, come, come Ana. Is that any way to talk to an old friend?" He asked, waving his hands around as he took a seat._

_"Friend? You're anything but a friend to me Jack Sparrow."_

_"Captain." He corrected her._

_"Oh, so you got your bloody ship back then, hmm?"_

_Jack frowned. "No, not yet." _

_Ana sighed and leaned back onto the wall. Jack looked at her. Her hair was still long, but somewhat shorter than when he had last seen her. She wore men's pants and a white shirt that contradicted with her dark skin. _She's still as beautiful as ever._ He thought._

_"So," He said. "You fulfilled your dream of sailing, I see." She snorted._

_"You could say that."_

_"Does your Captain know of your…" He stopped trying to find the right words._

_"I'm my own Captain, Jack." She snapped. He nodded._

_"I see, so, what made you want to come here?"_

_"I've been looking for you, you bastard." She snarled at him._

_"Hmm…" He studied his fingernails. "And I thought you didn't care about me."_

_"I don't,"_

_"Then why have you been looking for me?" She opened her mouth, but couldn't find the words. "See luv, when you go looking for someone, it means you care about them." He said as he moved his hands around and leaned forward onto the table._

_"Oh, so you care for Barbossa, hmm?" She shot back. _

_"I care to see him dead." Jack said in a cold tone._

_"Then you might want to know where he last made port." She said. At this Jack raised his eyes._

_"You know where he is?" He whispered his voice hoarse._

_She nodded. "I was in Mairfield about a week ago, and I came upon this ghostly looking ship. Black sails ripped from the winds, smoke all around it, dark wood, black almost." Jack nodded as she described his ship. "And that was when I saw the name, _The Black Pearl." _She stopped, looking at him. "Honestly Jack, why would you want that ship back? It's a piece of crap. It may be the fastest ship in the Caribbean, but I'm surprised she can stay afloat."_

_"He damaged her?" Jack snarled._

_Ana nodded. "From the looks of it… She's in bad shape, didn't look like the ship you described to me all those years ago." _

_Jack ran his hand through his hair. "Son of a bitch…" He then looked at Ana again. "Is that why you came to find me?"_

_"Partly, but I wanted to ask you something."_

_"What?" He said as he took a sip of rum._

_"Do you keep still keep your promises?" Jack choked on the drink, coughing._

_"What?" He asked again. Then he saw it; she had pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket. Grabbing it, he read it to him self. Clutching it in his fist, he pressed it to his face. He then looked up at her. "Ana, I'm,"_

_"Don't Jack! I'm sick of people making promises. You remember that night on the porch?"_

_He nodded. "Aye,"_

_"Well, there's something I didn't tell you. I've been through pain because of promises. Me mum told me that she would be fine, that she wouldn't die. She lied."_

_"Ana, she couldn't control it."_

_"Shut up!" She said, perhaps a little too loudly, drawing Starlett's attention to the table once again. "Then, my best friend, the one who drowned." Jack nodded. "Told me that she'd always be there for me. And last, my father…" She stopped, taking a deep breath. "My father promised me that he would never leave me. Well he lied too. The reason I got off that island? Was to get away from the memories, the death, and the broken promises. He died Jack, three years after you left, he died. And every day I watched the docks hoping you'd come back. But you broke your promise also. So, go on; chase after Barbossa as much as you want. Keep the promise of killing a man, but that won't change what's written on this piece of paper!" She grabbed it off the table, standing up. "I trusted you, like every one else. And like every one else, you betrayed me. Goodbye Captain Sparrow." _

_With that she stomped out of the tavern, leaving Jack to place his head on the table, whispering. "Ana…I'm sorry." _

_A few hours and many rum bottles' later, Jack made his way out of the tavern. Not really paying attention to where he was going, he walked down towards the dock. He was surprised to see Ana sitting there next to a small boat. _

_"This is your boat then?" He asked as he sat down next to her. She simply ignored him. "Ana,"_

_"Go away Jack." _

_He sighed. "Listen luv, I'm sorry, I really am. I meant to come back."_

_"It's not that Jack!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air._

_"Then what is it luv?"_

_"You never said goodbye." She whispered, looking into the water by the dock. _

_Jack reached over and lifted her head up. Her black hair fell around her face, forming a veil. Her deep brown eyes looked sad. There where circles under her eyes. Her lips where chapped from the harsh slat wind of the ocean. "I thought it would be best if I didn't." He whispered._

_She scanned his face. "Why?"_

_Hand still under her chin, he spoke. "Luv, I had to watch as my mutinous first mate sailed away with my ship five years ago. It's hard to watch someone or something you love leave, and you know you can't stop it, or control it. You did see me leave, and I still regret that, but I was trying to save you from the pain, I didn't succeed, and for that, I'm sorry." She then gave him a sad smile. "What?" He asked confused._

_"You said you were sorry. That's all I've ever wanted Jack, for you to admit you were wrong." He raised his eyebrows. He looked away, then glanced back at her. Now it was her turn to ask. "What?" _

_He smiled evilly, and pulled her towards him by her chin. He then pressed his lips to hers in a tender kiss. He started to pull back but she grabbed his hands and pulled him towards her, deepening the kiss. He smiled as they kissed and pushed the palm of his hand against hers, intertwining their fingers together._

_Reluctantly, she pulled back, licking her lips and studying his face. They had spent the night together that night. They didn't do anything, for it was still too soon. But they had stayed up, talking for awhile, then fell asleep in each other's arms._

_Once again, with the sun rising, Jack got up, un-tangling him self from Ana's arms. He looked down at her sadly. _I can't believe I'm doing this again. _He thought to him self as he put his boots on. But he had to, he made a promise, and he was going to keep this one. He had to find Barbossa. He placed a kiss to her head and walked out of the room. Walking down to the tavern, he found Scarlett._

_"Scarlett, do me a favor, will ye luv?" He asked and she nodded. "The girl that I was talking to last night, she's upstairs. Give her this when she wakes." He handed her a note. She took it nodding._

_"You're a heart breaker Jack Sparrow, ye know that?"_

_Jack sadly nodded. "Yes, but that crazy girl still puts up with me." He then gave her a nod and left. As soon as he was out of her sight, she opened the note._

Anamaria-

I'm sorry.

Remember- it's still to you that I'll always return. -CJS

_Scarlett sadly nodded as she read it. A few hours later, Ana made her way down stairs, and Scarlett gave her the letter. Eyes wide, she ran out the door. Scarlett followed at a slow pace. She found her down at the dock, looking at a post where what was left of boat was a piece of rope tied to the post. As she walked away, Scarlett heard Ana mutter; "Five years…five years."_

_It would be five years later that they would meet up again. This time, he named her first mate, just like he had promised the day he left her at her home. And when she brought the ship back to retrieve him from his hanging, she showed him that it was to him she would always return._

Ana approached her Captain slowly. "What ya thinking about Jack?" She asked.

He turned towards her smiling. "The past." He then pulled her into a hug. Surprisingly, she didn't resist the public display of affection. She simply hugged him, then turned around, so that her back leaned against his chest. They stood in front of the wheel together. Jack then whispered something.

"What was that?" Ana asked.

"Didn't I tell ye, it would be to you I'd always return?" He asked.

She smiled. "Aye Captain Sparrow, ye did. And ye kept yer promise. Ye kept yer promise." Jack smiled as they stood together, watching the ship sail on the waves.

_It's to you, I'll always return._

AN: I got the Spanish translation for off a website, hopefully their correct, if their not, I apologize. Also, I hope the time frame is correct, how many years it took Jack to get his ship back and all. Please leave me a review. Thanks so much! –Blue Wolf.


End file.
